Forever Captured
by Toxic3io
Summary: SENRU:: GOMEN, we suck at making summaries! Just pls RnR, ok? Thank you::


**Forever Captured**

Author: Toxic3io

Email:

Genre: Sap/Romance

Pairing: SenRu

Rating: PG

Warning/s: OOC, mushiness…--

Dedications: Ryuen, PK, SenRu fans, fic authors

A/N: Hello…. I hope you would like this one here… sorry for having no talent in writing any kind of literature or whatever…-- we really should just give up, ne?! -- Anyway, we would very much appreciate it if you would have the heart to read and review our story, thank you!

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED

Tngk…blogg…. Tnkkg… bonk…clank… CRRAASSSHHH…….!!!!!!!!!!!

Sendoh wondered what's happening up in the attic. He has been hearing the same 'crashing' and 'bonking' of whatever that was upstairs. He furrowed his brow and decided to ask the one and only person he's with under this cozy roof.

"…hey, you okay up there?"

TNgk… bloggg… clank… crassshh……. Thump…thump…..

Sendoh decided to turn the stove off for awhile- - he was cooking and yeah, he's kinda 'concentrating' on his recipe book when he started hearing this noises coming from upstairs. 'I wonder what he's doing…' The spiky- haired guy walked towards the stairs, put his hands on his hips, cleared his throat and voiced out.

"Kae-kun, are you OK there?… Do you need a hand?"

At last, a response…

"…anou… uh, no… Im doing fine here….. thump…blonk…clank…crrrAsshh…?!!!…. too much…aaattccchhooo…. Dirt and…. –sniffs-…. Cobwebs….?!…."

Sendoh shook his head and raised a brow while finally deciding to go upstairs and check on his lover. 'Sometimes he can be so unpredictable… two hours ago he was just lying lazily on the sofa while I was busily slicing onions, and tomatoes… now…?!' He came face to face with the door and was contemplating if he'll just open it or knock first. 'Hm, I wonder 'what'll' greet me behind there…. Hmmm… a _naked_ Kaede?! " He trashed his puny thought away and cursed himself inwardly for being such a hentai. He just then, decided to knock. The door opened and with a very err, 'messy' Rukawa. His hair was well, it has always been 'disarranged' in a fashioned mannered but this time… well, it looks like as if ten gigantic hands ruffled the poor boys' head. His shirt- his white shirt was soak with sweat- and well…. dirt. 'Dear, dear Kaede… its _my_ 'labor day' today and that means that I'm in charge of the household chores and everything- well that includes cooking, washing the car, general cleaning, feeding neko-chan and boomer 1 … and oh, '_don't forget_ _Akira_-' - doing the laundry- which includes washing _our_ clothes- whether bleaching 'em under the sun or simply just-- washing them.'

Rukawa somewhat 'got' the look in his lover's eyes while the latter was roaming his eyes on his well- - 'harassed' shirt. He knew that it was Akira's turn to do the usual chores he'd usually do and yeah, they both agree with that lil agreement they had- - it even came to the point that Rukawa printed some sort of a 'document' in which they both have to signed their names on it- - _promising to each other that they will not forget to do their chores especially if it's their 'labor day'._ But of course seeing it's a lil bit 'over doing' – Sendoh explained to his raven-haired partner that there is no need for such… 'resolution' as he had called it because he will not try to 'escape' on that agreement they made.

"…your shirt is even dirtier than mine the last time so… beat it!" replied the ice kid.

"Ah, it's not that Kaede… eheheh, its just that im really curious on _what_ are you doing up here… hm, in fairness you don't look so bad after all… -grin- "

Rukawa just shrugged and asked his 'hedgehog' to come inside for awhile.

"…the stove Akira?"

"I turned it off, no need to worry… hmm… hey what is these mess here?!"

Sendoh gazed his eyes over some things which he recognized instantly- knowing that some of those 'things' were his. He saw his worn-out baseball cap, Rukawa's dozen of used earphones- headphones- headset or whatever for his mp3 player, his MD player…. their collection of NBA posters- - Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan, Shaq, ….etc… VCDS and DVDS… of different titles and genre… romantic movies, science fiction, adventure, horror… and yeah, don't forget the 'hentai' titles, they also have that too! Sendoh walked over a pile of their 'possessions'- - and scanned some stuffs they never thought they had!

" Hey, look at this- I never thought that they actually gave us a set of kitchen knives- - hm, this should be useful…and look there's even a 'message' or some sort!"

Sendoh read the lil reading aloud and…

"…_To Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede… Best wishes… from Ryota and Ayako Miyagi…_ hmm, I didn't know they gave us a set of kitchen knives—and wow, _why_ kitchen knives? "

Rukawa bent and checked it over. "…hm, we still have some used knives downstairs… might as well keep this for future use…"

Sendoh looked around and saw boxes that says- _Pressure Cooker, Oven Toaster, Blender, _…..

"…kae-chan, what ****are these things doing up here and well… what are you trying to do?"

The fox-eyed boy looked roamed his eyes around before answering…

"…im checking up on them and… well, I'm simply cleaning up the attic and all… y'know just really trying to save up some space here… besides, I'm kinda bored- - " A shrugged followed his statement. "…and well, those are all the gifts they gave us during our wedding day- you cant simply trash 'em."

Sendoh smiled before his lover and chuckled.

"… did you worry that I might forgot to clean up this area of the house? I had this on my 'list' anyway, thank you very much for trying to 'lessen' up my waiting 'chores' for me… you really are a dear."

Rukawa said nothing but his famous 'Hn' and slumped on the floor. He glanced toward his right side and saw an overlay of photo albums. He reached for it and opened the first album. The cover had a picture of him and below his picture was the word, _Forever Captured_. Sendoh moved closer to the ice kid and smiled upon seeing the album on his hand.

"…ah, I know that, I was the one who made that for you- y'know, during those years when I was still 'courting' you… hm, its been some time since we both last saw this – "

Rukawa flipped the first page and he cant helped but to smile when he saw the first picture.

"… see that- you were already stalking me back then!"

Sendoh leaned to take a closer look at the picture and it was indeed a stolen shot- there he saw Rukawa riding his bike on his way to school while sleeping. He looked so kawaii in that picture that Sendoh cant help but to laugh in amusement.

" Hahaha, yeah I remember that but it was not me who took the picture… it was Kosh, I asked him to cut our first subject which is of course the ever darn Math class and told him to watch over near Shohoku's first gate – because that is the usual time you would arrived in school! I even remember… I was a bit pissed of to Kosh for being a lil stupid- I said to him to take a stolen shot of you – awaked --and not wobbling on your bike!!!"

" Very well said… you do got a 'talented' informant in Ryonan."

"Hai, the ever 'kiddo'- Hikoichi-kun!, the first time I told him I was head over heels with the ace of Shohoku, he instantly volunteered on helping me out to you—hell yeah, we, I personally know your class schedule back then! Isn't that sweet of me?! "

"… oh"

" Well, that picture was taken the day after our practice game- y'kno when your team lost to ours?"

"…by one point only."

" Hey-hey… I didn't say _anything_…"

"Yare yare…. Hm, how about this one here?"

The next picture was a certain Rukawa- one Saturday morning when he went to the bakery to buy some cinnamon rolls for his snack.

"…ah, I was the one took that picture! Hehehe, guess you didn't know where I was 'hiding' huh… well…"

Rukawa gave his lover a heavy lidded eyes and pouted.

"…stalker!"

" hahaha, ok, ok… fine, I'll tell you…. Well, opposite that bakery – there's an ice cream parlor and uhuh… I'm a just about twenty five steps away from you…"

"…this is so… close…?!"

"Anou, you see Kae-kun… I used my digital camera there- you know the one which has a 'focusing' and 'imaging' mechanism… " but of course, I want to captured you in full details!"

Rukawa blushed upon hearing the reason behind the well-detailed shot of his. Sometimes he can really be weak- - Sendoh's words are enough to make him blush and instantly be drowned into him. They scanned the other pictures and decided to flipped on to the next sheet. The next picture was during the match between Shohoku and Shoyo.

" Ah, this one here is my favorite!" exclaimed a cheery Sendoh.

Rukawa shifted his gazed towards a certain picture in which he saw himself…

"… wiping off the sweat on my face? What's so 'special' with that?" Rukawa looked to Sendoh with a rather cute, innocent look in his eyes. 'He is so naïve…' Sendoh thought as he kissed the tip of Rukawa's pointed nose before putting an arm around his lover and explaining.

" Well, you see… I always find you attractive when you do that- you know… I know it's a bit crazy but…, you are ssoooo 'gorgeous' and 'delicious' at the same time… seing you tired and glistening with sweat's turning me on!- so, that's it… "

"… nonsense."

" Kae-kun…you're making me cry" Sendoh pouted and dramatically started wiping off his 'tears' from his eyes.

" Hn…"

"…okay, really now… its just that you amazed me in any way… this only proves how hard you're trying to give out your best effort just to win any match… I admire your determination, perseverance, and courage at the same time."

"…" Rukawa was speechless for a while. He never thought that a 'simple pose' of him like this would make the latter so much happy and would make him on the other hand oh-so-also-happy- that he cant helped but to yet, again, blushed for the second time. He flipped the other pages and when they're both done with the first part of the album, they focused their attention next to the second part in which it says… _Forever Captured_ again. The first page was of course some pictures during the match between their teams- Shohoku and Ryonan that is and well, most of the pictures are either Rukawa's or both of them- but then, mostly it was Rukawa's… stolen shots of his!

"…this is during when we are being introduced." Rukawa pointed.

" Correct… see that… you were walking with much grace and I just cant help but to swoon!"

"… you were _drooling?_"

" 0.o?!!! … _swooning_!!! I cant 'drool' on court- but then again I can and I will…. If its YOU who's walking right then and there!" .

"… so you did… _drooled_ ¬¬ "

The next picture was him and Sendoh during their 'sort-of-one-on-one' on the court. Rukawa was the one on offensive side, while Sendoh defenses.

" Haha, see that Kae, I was 'staring' at you…. Didn't you noticed?"

Rukawa held the album closer to his face and studied the picture with a raised brow.

"…no you weren't… you were looking at Koshino."

" Ah?! I wasn't… I was looking at you!"

"…but then I guess…?!"

"…you're the one who wasn't looking at ME!" chuckled Sendoh. "…see that, my eyes are fixated to you and you alone… well, on the other hand, I guess I was also anticipating what'll be your next move."

" I passed through…"

"…gulp err, yeah you did… hm, but then look at this one here…" And he pointed out to the other picture. It was a picture when Sendoh did a fade away shot with a rather, stunned Rukawa below him.

"…see that again… you were 'amazed' by the great ME!"

" hn, some ego…"

"… admit it, you WERE amazed, c'mon now, don't be hesitant!"

"…you 'copied' my move- - Im the one who did that first…"

" but you didn't thought I would do that too, did you?" said the now chuckling Sendoh.

"…of course I did… you were such a 'copycat' hmph." And Rukawa pouted.

" whatever koi… the ball went _in_…" huskily whispered by Sendoh in Rukawa's ear.

" I remembered… I silently prayed that it wouldn't …" says Rukawa who equalized the stare given to him by his spiky-haired lover.

"…guess you're not that… hm shall we say you were not that _close_ to God?!"

"… that was some luck!"

"Hahahaha…oh- alright… you 'win' some luck by the _true genius_…" Sendoh turned the next pages of the album and everytime they turn the pages of their colorful past neither one of them cant help but to reminisce the 'moments' they both shared on or off court.

"…Okay, part three now… ahhh, my mega-super-duper-favorite!" giggled Sendoh.

" by the way Akira…"

"..hmm?"

"…who…who took this …shots? You weren't acting like you're like …_007_ or some sort… or were you…?"

" hmm, oh you mean, like if I have with me a _mini camera_ pinned onto my hair?!"

"…hm"

"…nah, that'll be hard… let's just say that… I _hired_ someone…"

" Yare yare…"

Sendoh cant help but to ruffled the younger one's hair and stole a kiss from him while the other fidgeted there for awhile because of the latter's sudden action.

Rukawa flipped the next page and on the cover was a picture of them- - in formal attire. He inwardly smiled to himself as he perfectly remembered why the both of them are wearing such expensive and attractive suits. ' The _day_ I would never forget…' As he turned to the next page… there it was again… the words… _Forever Captured_.

"Kaede… I… this is _my_ favorite part in this album because this is where I could shout to the whole world that _you belong to me_"

Rukawa smiled and turned the page. He saw then a familiar picture of two gold rings with a thin silver lining at the side. Upon seeing this he can't help but to glance at his left ring finger and saw personally the 'ring' that was on the picture. 'Our wedding ring…' He silently marveled at the 'thing' that enclosed his candle-liked finger so perfectly. He wondered on how could one small and simple 'object' like this was able to change him and his life forever.

"Akira…"

"Hmm…"

Rukawa lifted up his gaze and sincerely smiled…

"Thank you…"

Dawned with much understanding… Sendoh leaned his forehead on the younger boy and smiled back sweetly. Rukawa leaned his forehead likewise and closed his eyes briefly. For a moment they stayed that way…

"My life was never liked this… actually… I had no life back then… you know what I mean, ne?" And Rukawa soflty chuckled.

"I know baby…"

Rukawa opened his glassy blue orbs and…

"Aishiteru Akira… thank you for being my life…" A smile.

Sendoh lifted up his hands and cupped both of his younger beaus cheeks…

"No Kaede… thank you for bringing back mine…"

…as he passionately captured the other boy's lips.

OWARI

------------------------

A/N: Waaahhhhh!!!!! Pls,pls,pls…RnR, ne?!!!! Gomen for writing crap, okay? Sorry! toxic3io shudders

1 _Neko-chan & Boomer-_ hmm… well, they do have a pet cat and a dog in this story….


End file.
